gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:William Brawlmaritn/Leaving the Game.... and wikia...
Leaving... Well guys... we all knew it was coming soon... and sadly.. one of the few it would be occuring to... would be me. Now, most of you may not care, and find me to be Annoying, Stupid, or ETC.. I'd like to start out from the beginning, to the end, sense.. i never really had the chance to.. From beginning to end... I remember finding out potco through a friend, he showed me what you can do, and i was absolutely fell in love with it. I remember then going home and seeing the commercial for it. I then pushed myself to make an account. When i first loged in, it was the old islands, and i found it to be EXTREAMLY complecated. After awhile i got used to it, and went on from there. One of my oldest friends, was Hector Wildhoods something, i forgot.. he still plays today, but i dont feel like going online and checking my list.. me and him where best pals, and then.. yes.. thats when online dating kicked in, and you know, blah blah, i dont feel like going about in that part. Then i met Leon Gunflint. He was my best friend, best best friend. We used to go on about killing EITC, and making pirate guilds to rebel against them.. xD Then that part of my life on game took off, and i would not be where i am today if i hadn't done it. I made a pirate guild, called ".The Black Pearl Crew!" that guild was probably the best ive ever made, and the oldest.. its currently a dead guild.. with about 500 no longer active - users. No matter, continueing with the story.. I somewhere along the line ran into Johnny Goldtimbers, and used to bug him, about the EITC Because i saw he had the uniform on. Everytime i'd see him, id nag about how bad the EITC was and how he should join the " Pirate side" xD. Then i met John Breasly, the man today, who him and i, are not completely friends... We somehow friended each other and carried on from there. I dont remember much about that part, until that day in the Bar... I was in a Kings Arm on tortuga, Abassa, and some EITC People walked in.. I ranted about how i was wanted and like the best pirate out there... well... XD i got roasted, and he made it clear, about how i wasn't. Then, i changed my mind, and i had a sudden change in heart. i wanted to join the EITC, so i deleted my guild, and made " A EITC GUILD" and teleported to john. Not knowing he was in a meeting i was shocked to see how many people where there. It was an EITC meeting on some kind of planted island, i cant remember which.. But i remember seeing " John Breasly, Johnny Goldtimbers, Samuel Redbeard, and some others..." I begged for John to make me a spot in it, and he told me " No." I kept going on, and he finallly got SAMUEL to invite me in one of his guilds. I was excited, and told him how much of loyalty and respect i would and will have for him ( lol we all knew i wasn't kidding about that part..) ''and he made my first rank a " Vice Admiral", the following month, a Lord. Then he made me a guild " Company Guard" the peek of my career. Holding about every famous man in the EITC through out history. Then we all know what happened, i abondanded the guild, and Leon destroyed everything.. I then realized my mistake, and i just.. lost everything... filled with anger.. and EVERYTHING. From that point on i was Fired and - Re hired about 5 times... Because of my Anger... i had lost all my patience, i promised myself that id make another guild just like Company Guard... well... that promise will never be granted... as we all know what happened. I was always denied, and when given the chance it was either SHUT DOWN, or it failed. Lately We all know what happened between me and Harrington.. Yes, i followed him for power, but also, because i really do respect him.. well, i guess it was never meant to be, because, popularity, took advantage of every title i held at the moment, and i was forced to leave, or be exiled from about every country. So i left.. And now here i am... a Lord.. but other wise known as a Stupid hired gun... well.... im tired of the insults.. The insults, harrassment, its childsplay.. and this is where i get into all those parts.. about YOU people.. *Samuel redbeard - I respect you like my Father, and i honestly think you were the best leader ive ever seen control, and i ever so wish you would come back, and bring back the Full EITC *Johnny Goldtimbers - You and i came a long way.. you were always the one to Insult me.. or deny me.. or give me some kind of rank.. But.. i think your the most wise man ive ever met.. and i apologize, for all the wrongs ive ever done, and i know now they will never be forgotten and i will be blamed for my intellegence because of them.. *Albert Spark - I will cherish every moment we have had, and i will count you as my Best Friend.. because you truly have been my best friend.. and i will keep in contact with ya. :P *Gibbsgirl11(Aka Elizabeth ) - I found you, took you, and i loved you.. that was my fualt, you are true to your love, as was i, but was false to others about it. Im sorry, i broke my promise to you, but i have grown from online dating, and for the same reason with this blog, i must carry on with my life. I wish you the best of life Liz. *John Breasly - Apparently, we started off good, but ended up hating each other. I dont have much to say about you, but you also where one to insult me, and put me down, but i can forgive, and i respect for you why. I apologize for my sins, and hope i can be forgived. *Sven Daggersteel - You and i cant seem to stay on an equal level eh? I hope we can remain friends and hopefully not kill each other. xD I also respect that you have been one to be there for me, and to keep my hopes up. *Jason Brawlmartin - Well.. i wish it didn't end like this. I wont speak of what happened because that is absolutely damn childsplay. XD I honestly at times think your Bi- Polar, but a good person, into do the right things. I wish you the best of luck, my friend, ill see you on the horizon my brother. *Jack Brawlmartin - Us as friends, fighting over girls.. xD I will remember those days, and cherish them. Brother, i hope you have a great life, and i will keep in contact with ya. *Squid - Nope.. nothing.. cya *Jeremiah Garland - You and i, great friends, sadly i will be leaving russia, and never have the chance to prove my power to it, but i wish you the best of luck my friend, and i will keep in contact with ya. I apologize, to everyone about my wrongs, and the reason why im called Brawlrage, because i horribly dont like, and that im called other names. But the fact is, we all have to grow up, and spending time on the computer trying to insult and defend others is a waste of time. Its nothing anyone should be proud of, and i think we all need to just enjoy what we have. As a final conclusion to this Blog, i William Brawlmartin resign to all my rankings and titles, permently. My Friends, i hope you have a Merry Christmas,and a great time at what you do and have. Yours Truly, Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 18:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin '"Remember, Power only comes to those who Deserve it, and when others are ready to Give it.''' Category:Blog posts